


Rest

by katieluvanime



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gohan POV, M/M, Story of Gohan and Vegeta, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the time comes I will rest with you…”</p><p>“Rest…rest sounds okay…with you beside me…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been a fan of Vegeta/Gohan. They were my first slash/yaoi pairing and I will always root for them! :-)

I first met him when he came to destroy our world.  He was a proud figure, regal and strong.  His man followed him willingly, although the giant man was cocky and quite annoying.  It pleased me greatly to see him blown up by his Prince…Vegeta…especially after what he did to Piccolo.  I don’t really remember much about the fight after that.  I know my father came to save us, and something about giant apes.  He left soon after that in his spaceship, going to some base in outer space to heal.  I went to the hospital with my father, my mother becoming our protector.  She looked out for us, and I had never seen my dad look so happy.  They shared those looks, even when my mom’s voice went shrill.  I liked those looks.  I wished one day I could share those looks with someone else.  I didn’t know why at that time, but my thoughts always turned to him after that.  It was strange.

 

I wanted him, this Vegeta.  Badly.  His power and strength drew me to him and I never wanted to leave him.  He was my sun, my sky, my world.  He had stolen my heart and he never knew it.  After Namek…after I saw him killed with tears on his cheeks…I knew I would never survive if he left me again.  I could barely function after that, although I tried my best.  But Krillen was killed, and my Dad changed forever.  A Super Saiyan, something we had only heard about in legends.  Something he had wanted to be more then anything in this world.  If he had lived.

 

We were able to wish him back to life, and he was just as cocky as ever.  He smirked and sneered at everyone, but somehow, everywhere I went I felt his stare.  I liked it, a lot.  I liked the thought of him watching me.  I was young then, but only in body.  My mind and maturity was more advanced, certainly more then some people I fought with.  I wasn’t a child, I was a saiyan adult.  If our planet hadn’t been destroyed I would be a full blown warrior, ready to take a mate if I wanted.  I would already be destroying planets.  Strange how some things turn out.

 

The purple haired boy worried me.  I liked him alright, but I was never quite comfortable around him.  I think Vegeta knew that.  He would always be near, watching and waiting to act if need be.  I knew about Trunks’ future and that I had trained him.  But he left things out.  I think he was in love with me.  But I couldn’t love him; my heart would forever belong to my Prince.  I had to wonder sometimes if my other me, my future me, had felt the same way.  I think perhaps he did.  Maybe he just had to latch onto that one last link that he had of his Prince...if that were me...

 

I grew up after I killed Cell.  More so then I ever should have had to.  I trained every day, most of the time with Vegeta.  I grew older, harder, faster.  I was becoming the Saiyan I should have been.  My mother was surprised to say the least but she allowed it.  I think along the way, with losing Dad and gaining Goten, she began to loosen up a bit.  She let me go and train with Vegeta as long as some of my studies were done.  I wonder if she knew I loved him.  She always had those little smiles on her face when I told her where I was going.  Mother’s know those things supposedly.

 

He first kissed me on my 18th birthday.  I had never been happier in my whole life.  I returned it whole heartedly, but then he pulled away and stalked off.  We didn’t talk about it after that; we just let the world continue on as it normally had.  But it was in my head constantly. 

 

It all changed after Buu was defeated though.  Dad and Vegeta returned triumphantly to the tower.  I was trying to pry Videl off of me but to no avail.  The next thing I know she was tossed across the tiles and I am being thrown over someone’s shoulders.  She screamed, my Dad’s jaw dropped, and my Mom surprisingly laughed.  He took off into the sky, not caring who stared after us.  I lost my virginity that night…but gained a mate…

 

We’ve been together 263 years now.  Apparently Saiyans can last that long.  But I am only half Saiyan.  I know my time is coming soon.  I am prepared for it.  And so is he.

 

He slept beside me, like he has all these long years, his hand clutched in mine.  I knew I was smiling as I lifted my other hand to caress his cheek.  He wouldn’t wake; he would feel me when I go. 

 

“I love you Vegeta…”

 

“And I you Gohan.”

 

“You weren’t asleep?”

 

“Not now…when the time comes I will rest with you…”

 

“Rest…rest sounds okay…with you beside me…”

 

 

_It was raining the day I buried him, in the same spot where we met.  The bluffs were foggy, the rain soaked us to our skin.  Kakkarot stood beside me, his brat and my brat standing together.  We were the only ones left out of our whole race.  Soon the brats would leave us too.  Kakkarot and I would not live long after them.  It was too hard to be the only ones left._

_Already I missed him, my heart burning at the loss.  I couldn’t feel him in my head, I couldn’t smell his scent.  He was gone and I was alone.  I had spent my life alone, it was nothing new to me.  But he had changed all that, had changed me._

_“What will you do now Father?” my brat asked, his voice choking slightly.  The other brat turned to me, the same question in his eyes.  Kakkarot tensed next to me, already knowing the answer.  After the loss of his mate he had faded, the laughter and joy no longer in him.  The loss of his eldest son had nearly broken him.  The loss of his youngest would kill him._

_I faced forward, my expression impassive.  I was not one to show emotion.  Not even at my mate’s funeral._

_“Father?”_

_“I will…rest now…”_

_“Rest?”_

_“Yes…”_

 

**“Rest sounds okay…with you beside me…”**

_“…rest…”_

THE END

 


End file.
